


Série de drabbles

by Melie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles, G à PG, écrits durant la saison 2. SPOILERS sur la saison 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Besoin de bouger (Stiles/Derek)

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Besoin de bouger. »

Derek ne répond que par un grognement, au plus grand désarroi de Stiles.

« … vraiment.Tu m'étouffes. Littéralement. »

Il aura au moins appris que l'Alpha a le sommeil profond. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que quand il est endormi sur sa poitrine ?

« Dereeeek ! »

L'autre ne répondant pas, ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. Évidemment, c'est au moment où Stiles, à force de se tortiller, parvient presque à se dégager, que son amant ouvre les yeux.

« Et tu crois faire quoi ? demande posément Derek.  
\- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin de faire un régime ! »


	2. Contre le mur (Sterek)

Derek le fit taire en l'embrassant, encore, comme s'il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait l'empêcher de parler, ou comme si c'était en tout cas sa solution préférée, ce dont Stiles n'allait pas se plaindre, pas le moins du monde. Il commençait même à s'habituer à être plaqué contre le mur.

Une fois, il avait tenté de se mettre à la place de l'Alpha. L'avait poussé de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Non seulement l'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil (l'aurait pu faire semblant, quand même), mais en plus Stiles s'était fait mal. Dans la série des mauvaises idées...


	3. Cookies (Stiles, Scott, Allison, Derek)

« Le côté obscur de la force t'appelle, Scott... tu ne peux pas lui résister... surtout pas avec ces délicieux cookies...  
\- Stiles, j'ai dit non.  
\- … attention, le nombre de cookies commence à diminuer, prévient l'adolescent qui en engloutit un. Il n'en restera bientôt plus...  
\- Stiles...  
\- Penses à Allison ! Si ça se trouve elle adore les cookies !  
\- Même pour Allison, je ne t'aiderai pas à faire une farce à Derek pour le 1er avril. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot.  
\- Vraiment ? Raaaah... bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, je vais demander aux louveteaux. Et ni toi ni Allison n'aurez de cookies, na ! »


	4. Assaut (Stiles, Scott/Allison, la meute)

« A l'attaaaaaaaaque !! »

Stiles ne fut presque pas surpris de n'en voir aucun bouger. Ces loups-garous, aucun sens de la discipline... pas même Scott, mais bon, pour que Scott bouge, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il arrête d'embrasser Allison, et ça n'était pas à l'ordre du jour (quand est-ce que ça le serait ?).

« Bon, d'accord, puisque vous ne voulez pas lancer l'assaut sur la pizzeria, je m'en charge... mais un jour faudra apprendre à vous nourrir tous seuls, parce que Papa Loup a mieux à faire, et moi... bah je suis pas votre bonniche ! … à part ça, vous voulez quoi ? Une quatre-fromages ? »


	5. C'est pas parce que (Sterek)

« C'est pas parce que tu ne m'as rien vu faire que je n'ai rien fait, d'abord ! »

Derek a un petit rire et croise les bras.

« Et comment as-tu sauvé le monde avec tes pouvoirs de... quels pouvoirs, d'ailleurs ? »

Stiles ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant.

« OK, j'ai pas l'option griffes et crocs, mais j'ai un cerveau. Tu sais où il en serait, Scott, sans moi ?  
\- Pas très loin, admet l'Alpha, grimaçant.  
\- Voilà ! »

L'adolescent a un mouvement de recul lorsque la main du loup s'approche, mais se détend lorsque l'autre lui tapote la tête.

« C'est bon. Tu fais partie de la meute. »


	6. Pas vu pas pris (Sterek, Papa Stilinski)

« … rien ! Rien fait ! C'pas moi !  
\- Stiles, si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire quand je frappe à ta porte, c'est assez suspect. »

La porte s'ouvre, et un Stiles tout à fait habillé (trop habillé ?) apparaît.

« Entre, et constate par toi-même ! »

Le shériff hausse un sourcil, mais s'exécute.

« Lit fait, chambre rangée, pas de fille dans le placard, ni de garçon... tadaaa !  
\- Stiles...  
\- J'ai même fait mes devoirs ! »

Stilinsky père soupire.

« … bonne nuit, fiston.  
\- 'Nuit 'pa ! »

La porte fermée, un Derek remarquablement nu rentre par la fenêtre.

« Ouf ! Soupire Stiles. Un peu plus, et on était cuits ! »


	7. Mauvaise stratégie (Sterek, Scott/Allison)

« Le tien distrait trop le mien, ils n'arrivent pas à faire équipe. Surtout quand le tien est surexcité. »

Le regard de Derek se détourna de Stiles pour se poser sur Alison.

« Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Stiles et Scott, précisa la jeune fille. Ensemble sur le terrain, ils ne sont pas très efficaces.  
\- Je vois ça... mais... le tien et le mien ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, oublie. »

Même à distance, il était évident que Stiles ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, sans doute dans le but louable d'améliorer leur stratégie, mais Scott n'en avait certainement pas besoin.

« On le saura pour la prochaine fois. »


	8. Gueule de bois (Sterek, la meute)

Gueule de bois. Hmm. C'pas... non, c'pas drôle. Son idée de beuverie générale pour fêter leur alliance... pas top. Surtout face à autant de loups-garous... et Alison qui sait boire modérément.

Quelqu'un l'a allongé sur un siège, enveloppé dans un manteau. Scott ? Non, Scott est parti tôt... des choses à faire. Avec Alison. C'est ça.

Stiles renifle le manteau, réalise qu'il ne peut appartenir à une seule personne. Derek. Qui le regarde avec un petit sourire (il sourit de plus en plus, depuis qu'il est Papa Loup). Stiles entend les trois autres ricaner.

« Merci Scott... »

Il se lève tant bien que mal.

« Bon... qui va chasser le p'tit-dèj ? »


	9. Entraînement (Stiles, Derek, la meute)

C'est souvent là que les débutants se font prendre, se croyant déjà hors de danger. Avec les louveteaux, ça ne rate jamais. À peine Isaac commence-t-il à parader, heureux d'avoir vaincu les obstacles, que Derek le propulse à l'autre bout de la salle. Il en est de même pour Erica. Même Boyd se fait avoir, lui qui, des trois, est celui qui se laisse le moins emporter.

Derek se frotte les mains. Leurs progrès ne l'impressionnent pas. Peut-être seront-ils moins arrogants la prochaine fois.

« Nananananèreuh ! »

L'Alpha n'a presque pas le cœur à signaler à Stiles que ses remarques n'aident pas.


	10. Règles de vie commune (Sterek, la meute)

« Dereeeek ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit à propos de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires ? »

L'Alpha se retourne, surpris. La question d'Erica est inexacte : c'est lui qui a établi les règles de vie commune, et c'est Isaac qui a tendance à laisser traîner ses affaires.

Il comprend cependant lorsqu'il remarque la présence de Stiles, encore à moitié nu, que la jeune louve tient par l'oreille.

« Coucou Papa Loup ! déclare l'adolescent sur un air faussement joyeux. Je voulais juste te faire une surprise... tu peux demander à ta fifille de me lâcher, maintenant ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.


	11. Plan (Sterek, la meute)

« Il va falloir tenter quelque chose de plus subtil. »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers Erica, qui d'ordinaire n'est pas la reine de la subtilité.

« Je sais pas, lâche Isaac. Continuer de leur taper dessus, moi, ça me va.  
\- Continuer de se faire écraser, tu veux dire, rectifie Boyd. Sans moi.  
\- Et si on capturait Stiles ? Comme ça, on pourrait attirer McCall sans avoir tout le camp Argent à nos trousses... »

Les deux autres louveteaux s'apprêtent à acquiescer, mais l'arrivée soudaine de Derek et la petite tape qu'il assène derrière la nuque d'Erica les en dissuadent.

« Pas touche à Stiles. »


End file.
